


Rain

by EvilForcesAreGood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilForcesAreGood/pseuds/EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: In which Harry and Draco's first date isn't that great but the rain and Harry make it better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 52





	Rain

Harry looked up as the sky rumbled. He felt a single drop of rain fall on his face and before he could even think about running to the castle, the sky opened up and rain fell down on him. He found himself drenched in mere seconds and he sighed as Draco groaned next to him.

This was their first date, and in all honesty, it was horrible even though it started well. They had met in the entrance hall and had walked to Hogsmeade. They’d laughed and had had interesting conversations. But then, as they had started walking back to the castle, someone had shoved Draco and said a Death Eater like him shouldn’t be allowed near Harry.

Draco had been silent since then and had kept his distances with him. Harry had tried to take his hand at some point but Draco had refused, walking farther from Harry after that.

Draco was now looking at his feet, his wet hair blocking Harry’s view of his face. Harry had to do something, he couldn’t bare to see Draco like this any longer. So he took a step closer to him, wincing slightly at the discomfort of his wet shirt clinging to his skin.

“Look at me” He ordered Draco, who immediately looked up at him.

His eyes were suspiciously wet and Harry thought he looked a bit sad.

“Talk to me” He whispered as he took one of Draco’s hands in his and took another step closer.

“I just-“ Draco started. He sighed and looked up at the sky for a second before he stared at Harry. “That guy, he was right”

Harry’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What? No!” He exclaimed. “He was so wrong, Draco. You may have been a Death Eater in the war but it doesn’t define you. You are so much more than that”

Draco looked ready to contradict him so Harry did the only thing he knew would shut Draco up. He grabbed Draco’s neck and brought his head down to kiss him. Draco’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned slightly against Harry’s lips.

“Why did you do that?” Draco breathed once Harry pulled away.

“Because I don’t care” He shrugged as he wrapped both of his arms around Draco’s neck. “I want to date you and if the whole world doesn’t agree, they can fuck off”

Draco stared at him for what felt like ages before he crashed his lips against Harry’s in a bruising kiss, his arms sliding around his waist to pull their bodies closer than ever.

The sky rumbled louder than before, startling them. Harry looked up at the sky, laughing, as Draco buried his face in his neck and tightened his arms around him.


End file.
